The Reason is You
by KrisTheFangirl
Summary: Post iLove You. After Freddie comes home late from studying, he hears crying across the hall. He goes over to find Sam all alone and crying hysterically. Why is she so upset? Can Freddie help her? Major Seddie! Title comes from Hoobastank's "The Reason"


FPOV

It was late on a Friday night, after staying late at the library to study. I was exhausted, to say the least. But, with graduation looming, and college quickly approaching, I couldn't afford any slacking off.

It has been two weeks sense the whole Nora fiasco. All of us have, pretty much, gotten back into our normal lifestyles. ICarly was back on track, and we were all back in school. All in all, life was alright.

Except for Sam… I still missed her, loved her, like crazy. I try to be normal for her, but I don't believe it is working. I laugh when I should, and smile when appropriate, but it wasn't the same. I could easily see through her acting. It was just like mine. He smile didn't reach her eyes, and her laugh didn't hold the integrity that it used too. It hurts to try to look at her in a different perspective, but I attempt. But only for her; I don't think I would for anyone else. Sam was too important to me to screw up.

As I turned the corner between Carly's apartment and my own, I heard the distinct sound of crying. The sound emitted from behind the Shay's apartment door. I couldn't tell who the sound belonged to, but I was positive it was Carly or Sam. Hopefully the first…

Quickly I found the hidden key that Spencer insisted on having. When I opened the door, I was enveloped by near total darkness. The light of the city, however, casted an eerie, subtle glow over the first floor of the loft. The crying however got louder.

As my eyes adjusted to the light change I noticed a small figure huddled on the couch. Taking another step inside the apartment, I realized it was Sam.

Sam is not a crier, at least not to the public. So it surprised me, to say the least that she was sitting here in plain sight where anybody could easily find her.

In my worried trance, I shut the door and quickly strode over to her. Did she know I was here? I kneeled in front of her as she sobbed on the couch. Had someone hurt her? Gently, I raised my hand to set it upon her leg. That was when she finally lifted her face to meet mine.

"Gosh, Freddie. What do you want?" she asked harshly.

"Why are you crying? I could hear you in the hall! Did someone hurt you?" I asked, silently praying her answer was no.

"Of course not! Just go!" She yelled.

"Shh! Geez, you're going to wake up Carly and Spencer!" I told her.

"They aren't even here, Fredward. There grandpa has the flu and they left to go take care of him for the weekend. Alright? Now go." She stated.

"Why do you have to be such a hard head? Just tell me why you are crying. I… I can help you." I promised.

"You wouldn't understand. Or care for that matter. I am here because I have my own key. I'm not going to steal anything, if you are worried." Sam said. Her voice quivered towards the end.

"Why would you even say that? Please, Sammy… What aren't you telling me?" I pleaded. Just then she stood and lifted her shirt up. I didn't know what to expect, but I sure heck didn't expect to see a giant purple bruise right smack-dab in the center of her stomach. Slowly, I sat up a little more on my knees, and reached forward to gently run my fingertips over the mark.

"Who did this to you?" I sheathed.

"Kevin. He's my mom's new boyfriend. He… his wallet disappeared. And I know my mom took it. But, it was sitting in my room. When I walked in he struck me. Twice. He got my shoulder and side of my head. He said it was on my desk, and he wanted to know where the money went. I swore to him I didn't take it. But, he didn't believe me. So he… he… god, Freddie it hurt so bad…" She trailed off and fell back down on the couch. Acting on instinct, I jolted forward and pulled her small, fragile body against mine. She wrapped her arms tightly around me and buried her face in my neck and sobbed harder than I had ever seen anyone sob before.

"What else did he do, Sam?" I whispered. So many horrible, awful… disgusting thoughts ran through my mind at lightning speed.

"He didn't do _that. _But he kicked me in the stomach… hard, with his boot. That's… that's where the bruise is from. And it hurt so badly. Like nothing I've ever felt before. It _still _hurts, even to just breathe." She whispered. She clung onto me tightly, refusing to let go.

"How long have you been here?" I asked. But she didn't answer, just shrugged and began crying even harder. I stood up the, but did not let go of the crying girl. I simply held her tighter, and turned to sit on the couch, with her shaking in my lap. I gently stroked my hand up and down her back. My other hand held the back of her neck, and my fingers rubbed soothing circles there, right under her hairline.

"It's going to be alright, Sam. He won't hurt you again. I promise." I swore to her. I held her a little tighter too, just to help prove my point.

"Mom kicked him out. But, I know she framed me. I didn't take it. I swear, Freddie. But, I ran. Like I always do. I couldn't face her. I wouldn't have been able to face Carly either, because she would want to press charges. I… I didn't really want to see you either. Don't want anybody to see me like this." She said honestly. At least she wasn't crying as hard now. But she was still sniffling. One of arms where wrapped around my waist; the other was messing with one of the buttons on my red and blue plaid shirt.

"I don't understand why she would frame you! You are her daughter!" I said.

"I don't know either. But, of course, she wouldn't be one to get hit. She'd rather me be the punching bag, I guess. But, he is gone. She might be crappy, but she won't let him back in. I just don't want to see her." She whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Sam." My heart broke into a million pieces every time she spoke. Who could do this to her? She is Sam Puckett, after all! It takes a lot to break down such a strong person! And she is the pinnacle of strength. What kind of monster would _want _to hurt such a beautiful girl…? Woman.

"It isn't your fault," She choked out as tears started flowing again, "Why would somebody hit a person! I never did anything to him! Ever! I'm still a kid, Freddie! I've always been nice to him! Seriously, I was nice! I… No one's ever done that to me before! I didn't know how to react! I was too shocked to hit back. And I knew if I tried, it would be worse! He is so much bigger than me! I… I always just run! Even he said so!" She cried. Her tears soaked my shirt, but I didn't care. That wasn't my priority now.

"He is sick, Sam. Any man, who hits a girl, is horribly sick! You did nothing wrong. You did what you had to, to get away from there. I wish you would have called me; I would have come to get you. It's been pouring all day. You could get sick." I told her.

"I didn't want anyone to know! And I well… I know how hard you've been working on college stuff and I… I didn't want to bother you." She said shyly.

"That's probably one of the stupidest things you have ever said. I would have come for you in a heartbeat. I know, you know that. I realize that you were scared, but, your safety is extremely to important… To me." I said honestly.

"I know. Thanks, but I wasn't really thinking rationally…" She mumbled.

"You aren't going back there tonight, right?" I asked.

"Not tonight. But my mom's been calling me all day. I will probably go back tomorrow. I think I'll stay here tonight, though. Not that I'm going to get much sleep."

"Want me to stay with you? We can watch a movie or something. I'll even take the chair." I said, trying to bring a little humor in.

"I'd like that… But, your mom?" She asked unsurely.

"Is at another Aggressive Parenting Meetings this weekend. I'll be fine. Just let me run across the hall to change, okay?" I told her.

"Okay." She said. She slide off my lap and stood up, offering me her small, delicate hands. I took the offer and as soon as I was standing completely up, she wrapped her slender arms around my neck. I responded to the hug by wrapping my arms around her neck.

"Thank you." She murmured.

"Anytime." I responded.

"Now go change and grab a movie. We've seen Carly's movies, at least, a thousand times." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." I replied.

Hurriedly, I ran across the hall and into my apartment. I went to my bedroom and peeled off my shirt and jeans. I replaced them with a loose fitting pajama bottoms and an old Ridgeway High School tee shirt. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth also. Not that I was expecting any of _that _but, it's always best to be prepared. I went out to our living room and grabbed a movie I knew Sam was dying to see. We had seen the first one together, along with Carly, Gibby, and Wendy, so I knew she would like it. It was _The Hangover part 2. _**(A/N ALRIGHT I love the Hangover so I had to throw this in here! "Not at the table Carlos!") **Plus, it is hilarious. Which, I figured, she needed. Finally, I grabbed two Peppy Colas out of my fridge and a bag of popcorn. I popped the popcorn, placed it in a large bowl, grabbed the soda and movie, and headed back to Carly's. I walked back in and placed the snacks on the coffee table and then put the movie in the DVD player. Just then I heard Sam come down the stairs.

"What are we watching?" She asked.

"_The Hangover Part 2." _I said. Once I got the movie in, I turned to Sam, who was already sitting on the couch. She looked so beautiful. In the light of the TV, I could really see her. Her face was bare of all evidence of the tear shed from earlier, and any makeup she had on. Her long, beautiful, golden curls hung loosely down her back and she wore, what looked to be her own clothes that she must have left here. It was just a pair of green, purple, and blue striped fleece pajama pants, and a Cuttlefish concert tee shirt. She looked so gorgeous. And relaxed, which I wanted.

"Awesome! I've wanted to see it for so long!" She said happily.

"It's pretty awesome, but my mom doesn't know I bought it. So don't tell her." I told her as I went to grab a couple of blankets from the closet.

"No promises." She replied. There was my Sam. I had to chuckle. I don't like seeing that broken girl I had to see earlier. I like this Sam much better. The witty, sarcastic, funny, beautiful Sam. Of course I loved all parts of her, but preferably, I never wanted to see the girl cry.

As I walked back into the living, just as the movie was starting, I throw the blanket at Sam, and it covered her head.

"Hey! Nub!" she yelled.

"Haha. Didn't want you to get cold Puckett." I laughed as I sat down next to her with my own blanket. She had already opened her soda, and had the popcorn next to her.

"Oh, I'm sure!" She said sarcastically. I just smiled. And she smiled back. A real smile, too. Not one of those fake ones that I had grown accustomed to seeing. I scooted a little closer so the only thing separating us was the popcorn bowl.

As movie progressed, so did we. Once the popcorn was gone, I moved the bowl to the coffee table and sat back, slightly closer than before. I didn't want to make a big move on her after all she had been through, but I just wanted her close. Within moments though, she scooted all the way over and draped her, now blanket less legs, across mine, and laid her head on my shoulder. Instinctively, my arm wrapped around her and held her close. My other hand reached over to hers, and I entwined our fingers together. I heard her sigh softly, and snuggle a little closer.

We stayed like that for the rest of the movie. After the movie ended, and the credits rolled, she reached over and grabbed the remote, turning the TV off and surrounded us in utter near darkness. Quickly, she leaned back against me. It reminded me of our old relationship. But, the circumstances that have brought us together were different. Much different.

"I love you…" She whispered quietly.

"I love you too, Sam." I told her honestly.

Then she lifted her head to look into my eyes. Baby blue and chocolate brown… Two very different colors, but both beautiful in their own ways. Gently, I lifted my hands to her face. I cupped her soft cheeks, delicately, in my hands. I stared at her for just a moment before I closed the rest of the gap and covered her lips with mine. And, for the first time in weeks, I felt at home.

She kissed me back, urgently. She tasted so good. Just like I remembered, cherry lip gloss and mint toothpaste. Plus the popcorn and cola taste from our movie… Date? Oh, how I have missed her. I pulled her body closer to mine, so that she was sitting on my lap, instead of beside me. I needed her close to me.

For a while, I re-memorized the contours of her mouth and re-committed them to my memory. Too soon though, I had to pull away, in dire need of oxygen. I rested my forehead against hers as we caught our breaths. I opened my eyes to stare at Sam. She had her eyes closed, so I could see the tops of her eyelids. I gently kissed each one, tasting tears as I did. That was when I realized she had begun to cry again. I reached up and wiped her tears away, and kissed her forehead.

"I miss you, Baby." I told her.

"I miss you too, Freddie." She whispered.

"I love you so much Sam. I never stop, and I don't think I ever will. I hate seeing you every day and knowing that you aren't mine anymore. I… I want to be with you again. I don't care what Carly said. I don't care what anybody else said or says. I know we are perfect for each other. And I believe you know it too. Sam, will you please be my girlfriend again?" I asked her.

"Of course." She replied quickly.

"Good." I said simply and lightly kissed her again.

"I don't care what anyone says either, but we have to know that they will talk. But, just promise me, you won't listen to them? I can't stand losing you, again! I need you." She told me honestly. I had to say, I was proud of her. She was expressing her feeling to me so nicely. And she wasn't even being forced to. She really is a little trooper.

"You aren't going to lose me, Sam. I swear to it. I love you! I need you! And… You really do mean so much to me. I don't the people we have been the last few weeks. I know we can work, Sweetheart, but we will have to work at it." I said.

"I know. I'm willing to. And you better k now that is saying a lot!" She said.

I chuckled. "Oh, believe me, I know!" I smiled.

"Dork." She said.

"And you love it." I retorted.

"You are right. I do love it." She smiled.

I leaned in again and kissed her sweet mouth. After a few moments, I pulled away.

"Still want me to stay here tonight?" I asked her.

"Please. I don't want to be alone right now…" She said quietly.

"I won't go anywhere. I promise, Sam. But, we need to get some sleep. It's late." I said. She slid off my lap then, so I could fix the couch so it was suitable for sleeping. I sat down and then motioned for her to join me.

"Come here." I said.

And she did just that. I laid us down, and pulled the blankets up over us. She was draped over me with one of her legs covering mine. She buried her face in my neck and placed her hand over my heart. I entwined one of my hands with hers, so both of our hand now covered my heart-her heart… our heart. My other arm wrapped around her protectively. Her whole body relaxed against mine.

"I'm never going to be able to thank you enough, Freddie. I love you." She whispered, her voice beginning to get thick with sleep.

"That is enough, for forever. I love you too." I kissed her forehead one final time.

"Good." She said yawning.

"Go to sleep, Sammy. I will be right here when you wake up. I'm never going to leave you again." I promised.

"Kay…" She trailed off. Within minutes she went completely slack, and I knew she was out of it. Unfortunately tomorrow she would have a lot to deal with involving her mom, but tonight, she would have a good, long, well deserved sleep.

After all the emotion, I wasn't far behind her. After pulling her a little closer and burying my face into her curls, I finally gave into the exhaustion that had over taken my body.

And for the first night in weeks, I slept peacefully all through the night, with Sam safe and sound, in my arms; where no one would EVER hurt again, including me.


End file.
